Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device.
Discussion of the Background
Organic light-emitting display devices are display devices including pixels, each pixel including an organic light-emitting diode (OLED). An OLED may include a pixel electrode, an opposite electrode facing the pixel electrode, and an emission layer between the pixel electrode and the opposite electrode.
In an organic light-emitting display device capable of displaying a full color image, light having different colors may be emitted from pixel regions, and an emission layer of each pixel and an opposite electrode provided as a common body (or layer) over a plurality of pixels may be formed using deposition masks. As resolution of the organic light-emitting display device becomes higher, the widths of open slits of a deposition mask used during a deposition process have become narrower, and the spacing between the open slits are required to be further reduced. Also, in order to manufacture organic light-emitting display devices having even higher resolutions, it is necessary to reduce or remove shadow effects. Accordingly, methods of performing deposition processes with substrates and masks in close contact may be used.
However, when a deposition process is conducted with a substrate and a mask in close contact, the mask may damage a pixel defining layer. To prevent this problem, a spacer may be arranged on the pixel defining layer. However, to this end, another process needs to be added, and the spacer may increase the thickness of the organic light-emitting display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.